User blog:Telaruhn/Centus, The Infernal Bowman
Hello everyone! Here is a remake/visual update of one of my original champions. He comes with a brand new title, updated icons, slightly tweaked abilities and stats, and altered lore and quotes! He is also up to snuff with real champion profiles here on the site (He has ability details! Yay!). If you want to see the old version, click here. And, as always, feel free to comment and give feedback! |date = TBA |health = 20 |attack = 100 |spells = 30 |difficulty = 70 |hp = 374 (+80) |mana = 213 (+37) |damage = 49 (+3.25) |attackspeed = 0.655 (+3%) |range = 600 |armor = 10 (+4) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 4.6 (+0.6) |manaregen = 6.25 (+0.5) |speed = 325 |IP = 7800 |RP = 975 }} Abilities . This debuff stacks up to 5 times and lasts up to 4 seconds, and resets when Centus switches targets. }} | }} Centus’s next two basic attacks within 6 seconds will deal a percentage of Centus’s attack damage as bonus physical damage. This bonus damage does not proc against structures. |description2=His second arrow will deal double the bonus damage and slow his target for 2 seconds if both arrows hit the same target. |leveling= % AD}} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=mana }} | , , , or if Centus is blinded. |spellshield= |additional= * Double Shot will apply Immolation if it is toggled on. }} }} Centus gains bonus attack speed. |description2 = Fire power flows through Centus, doubling his passive attack speed and doubling Immolation's damage for 6 seconds. The passive effect is lost while this ability is on cooldown. Heated Focus’s cooldown resets on kills and assists. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype =mana }} | }} Centus’s basic attacks burn the target, dealing magic damage to them over 3 seconds. Subsquent basic attacks only refresh the debuff’s duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 8 |costtype = mana per attack }} | , , , or if Centus is blinded. |spellshield= |additional= * Immolation cannot be toggled-on or off while unable to activate abilities. * Toggled abilities do not count as ability activations for the purposes of effects such as Spellblade or . * The cost is per attack, not per hit. While using , Centus will only pay the mana cost once per attack. Likewise, he will still pay the cost even if the attack is blocked, parried, dodged or if it misses. }} }} Centus empowers his bow, gaining bonus attack damage for 10 seconds. For the duration, this ability can be cast three more times, with each cast firing a 50° cone of five arrows, dealing physical damage to each target hit. Each arrow will only hit one enemy, and each enemy will only be hit by one arrow. Firestorm also applies the current rank of immolation, regardless of whether it is toggled on or not. |leveling = |range = 1200 |cooldown = 100 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | }} Recommended Items Lore Centus spent many years venturing the world, wielding a bow and harboring no fear for his actions. He slayed many malevolent creatures and was a wise negotiator, mediating many provincial conflicts. He become widely known, even in Valoran, for his wisdom and courage. After many years of adventure, he eventually traveled to Valoran, and decided to reside in Demacia; then, he married, and had multiple children, living the peaceful life. One day, a meteor came from the sky in broad daylight, landing in an open field near Demacia. Centus, well studied in astronomy, was the first to arrive at the crash site, bow in hand. What he found in the center of the crater was a glorious vermillion stone emanating with the power of fire. Upon touching the stone, it burst, and Centus began transform. His hair, once black and swarthy, became a flowing mane of blue and white. His eyes glew with an orange hue, and his skin, once pale, glistened with firelight; horns emerged from his head like a goat. His bow, on the ground next to him, burned with immolation. He grabbed it, holding it up in the air like a newly won trophy. From then on, he became known as the Infernal Bowman. He decided to join the League simply to try out his new powers safely. Who knows, they could be more dangerous than he thinks... "The stone I picked up was not of this world, but it has changed me for the better." - Centus Quotes Upon Selection *''"The inferno... Awakens."'' Attacking *''"Bring it."'' *''"Turn up the heat."'' *''"Shred them."'' *''"Make them burn!"'' *''"Break out the fire power!"'' *''"I'll scorch 'em."'' *''"They're within my grasp."'' *''"It shall rain with fire."'' Movement *''"Blazin' along."'' *''"Too hot to handle."'' *''"Let's go."'' *''"Steady, now."'' *''"Very well."'' *''"Sounds good."'' *''"The fire beckons."'' *''"In the fire's wake."'' *''"I shall rise from the ashes."'' *''"An everlasting flame."'' Joke *''"Not hot enough. Sorry."'' *''"You can't handle this hotness."'' Taunt *''"There's no use putting out this fire."'' *''"You won't ever find me burned out."'' Changelog Category:Custom champions